villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Miss Sharon Stone
Miss Sharon Stone (Miss Cristal in the Latin American Spanish version) is the girlfriend/henchwoman of Cliff Vandercave, the secretary/love interest of Fred Flintstone, and the secondary antagonist turned anti-hero in the 1994 film The Flintstones. She was portrayed by Halle Berry. In The Film When we first see Miss Sharon Stone, her boss/lover, Cliff Vandercave, is speaking with her about their plan to embezzle millions of dollars from Slate & Co. by investing in a faulty construction device and escaping with the money. Cliff comments that all he needs is someone to frame for the scam. After Cliff creates an exam for the quarry workers to take to determine who'd be promoted as an executive at Slate & Co. (and unknowingly become the scapegoat for Cliff and Miss Stone's plan), Miss Stone informs a stunned Cliff that the highest test scorer was Fred Flintstone, whose dimwitted personality makes Cliff believe that he cheated. However, Miss Stone points out that Fred's low intelligence would make him perfect for their plan, as he would never suspect anything. After Fred is promoted, Cliff has Miss Stone appointed as his secretary, knowing that her beauty and seductive personality will allow her to get Fred to do whatever she wants. His plan seems to work to perfection, as when Miss Stone first introduces herself to Fred, the latter is stunned at the very sight of the gorgeous woman to the point where he cannot take his eyes off of her, not even to blink. Cliff notifies the awestruck Fred that Miss Stone will be his secretary, an idea that clearly excites Fred. Once Miss Stone adds that she will be his "personal' secretary, Fred's arousal becomes even more evident when his tie flops up to his chin. After Cliff leaves the two alone, pleased at how well his plan is turning out so far, Miss Stone begins seducing the married Fred by resting her leg on his lap and telling him to use her however he sees fit. While Miss Stone wishes to have Fred sign the documents ordering the fake machine, and thus incriminating him in the embezzlement, right away, Cliff decides that they must first make sure Fred would do whatever they ask of him. He does this by ordering Fred to fire his best friend, Barney. After Fred had been signing stacks of the documents for a few weeks, he finally asks Miss Stone what the forms are. Playfully flirting with him, she says they are simply forms that would pay the contractors. Not personally trusting contractors, Fred tells her that he will read the forms before signing them. Panicking, Miss Stone throws herself onto his desk, catching him off guard and causing him to stare at his sexy secretary like a deer in the headlights. She begins aggressively seducing him and asks him not to read the forms, pointing out that he is "much too busy". A mesmerized Fred very easily gives in and agrees to do what Miss Stone wants, and the two of them begin fooling around on his desk. However, Fred's furious wife, Wilma, walks in and sees first hand her husband's evident sexual desire for Miss Stone as she pleasures him. An embarrassed Fred tries to act as if nothing had been going on by introducing Miss Stone to his family, but makes matters worse by calling Wilma by the wrong name and forgetting his daughter's name. After Wilma coldly points out that Fred has never once mentioned that he had such a beautiful secretary, Fred further humiliates himself once again by getting caught lustfully staring at Miss Stone's butt as she slowly walks out of the office. A few days later, Fred begins voicing his doubts about the new device to Miss Stone, who feigns ignorance about all of it. Feeling guilty for nearly ruining his marriage, she apologizes to Fred for getting him caught by his wife when they were fooling around. Fred assures her that he and Wilma are fine, and then tells her the story of how they met, causing Miss Stone to sympathize for him and have second thoughts about the plan, as it would undoubtedly ruin Fred's life by sending him to prison. She lets Cliff know about her concerns and suggests that they call off the plan. Cliff angrily tells her to stick to her strengths, suggesting that he only believes her to be good for her beauty. When the scheme becomes public knowledge, Fred angrily confronts Cliff and tells him that he knows what he did, but Cliff comments that it is too late, as Fred had signed all of the incriminating forms and had even spent company money from it. Fred asks Miss Stone to back him up, but fearing Cliff, she suggests to Fred that he run away. Fred becomes a fugitive as a result. Before they are about to flee the country, Miss Stone learns that Cliff had planned to betray her and leave her behind. Because of this, she assists Fred in capturing Cliff and handing over evidence to the police. While trying to escape, Cliff becomes buried in a new substance (Concrete). Fred's name is cleared, and Miss Stone is arrested as an accomplice. Before she is taken away by the police, Fred assures her that he will let the police know that she helped him, believing it will lead to a lighter sentence. She then comments about how bad she has been, but that she "was very, VERY good at it". She then winks at Fred, and shoots him an alluring gaze as he can only longingly stare at her gorgeous body one last time as the police take her away. Personality At the beginning of the film, Miss Stone is arguably just as sinister as Cliff, being more than willing to frame an innocent man for their crimes. She also clearly has no problem using her beauty and sensuality to get what she wants, evidenced by the many times she seduces Fred throughout the film (it even being implied that she was about to sleep with him at one point just to prevent him from reading incriminating documents, before getting caught by his wife). Miss Stone seems to have a disregard for who may get hurt as a result of her actions, as she constantly seduces Fred despite that fact that she knows he is married. She also plays with his desires by making him think she is sexually attracted to him while he is clearly sexually attracted to her. As the film goes on, however, Miss Stone shows remorse for her actions, apologizing to Fred for nearly ruining his marriage, and even suggesting to Cliff that they call off the plan, not wanting to ruin Fred's life. She atones for her actions by helping Fred capture Cliff and clear his name. Trivia *Sharon Stone was to play the character Miss Sharon Stone that even bears her full name, but turned it down as she was already working on the 1994 action film The Specialist. Nicole Kidman was the second choice for the role, but Halle Berry won the part after a screen test. Category:Villainesses Category:Business Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Hanna Barbera Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Imprisoned Category:On & Off Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Hero's Lover Category:Comedy Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Grey Zone Category:Remorseful Villains